Torture
by EmoAlbnoVampire17
Summary: A little fluffy one-shot between Edward and Bella before the wedding. My first fanfic. I didn't want a lemon but i didn't want just talking so I found a happy medium. T for safety. Hope you guys like. Please please review, im begging u. BxE


Torture

Two very familiar cold, stone arms wrapped around me for the millionth time it seemed. We were walking towards the meadow – our meadow – when God decided I was becoming way too balanced lately and through a rock at my foot. I know!

Edward pulled me closer into his arms and whispered in my ear, "It helps when you step _over_ the hard objects, love."

I turned around in his arms to look at his beautiful face. His features were aligned so perfectly, his face so excruciatingly gorgeous. Amusement was plain to see but there was love hidden within it.

I feigned hurt.

"Do you really think I'm so stupid that I didn't already know such an obvious fact?"

Edward snorted. "Someone stupid wouldn't be able to use words larger than three syllables, obviously excluding you."

"But what do you believe?" I questioned. "Ignore fact and logic. What do you believe I honestly am?" I was still pretending to be severely hurt by his sarcastic remark.

Edward looked me right in the eyes and smiled slightly. "I think you are an extremely beautiful, bodacious, brilliant, behaving, …" At some point I started laughing hysterically and so many "b" compliments he could come up with, which were all three syllables.

"Oh, and did I mention bipolar," he chuckled. Edward was right, though. I went from deeply hurt to deeply loved in a matter of seconds,

"Maybe, but you forgot bizarre," I stated. Oh, great. Even I'm picking myself apart. Edward just laughed and I decided it was time to take a shot at him.

"You just barely made the qualifications for being intelligent. You couldn't think of a word starting with 'b' that was four syllables," I said very matter-of-factly.

"Yes I can. Can you?"

Avoiding the question, I looked into his eyes. "Prove it," I challenged.

His eyes narrowed. "Believable. And you?"

Damn. Now I have to think of one. Um….

"I can't. Happy, now?"

He grinned ear to ear and pulled me closer until our faces were inches away. "Exceptionally," he breathed.

His sweet breath hit my face and it was all I could do not to fall over. The way he affects me was crazy. I automatically leaned into him and before I knew it, we were on the ground, side by side in the middle of our meadow, facing each other.

I blushed at the incredibly fast movement and my inability to speak. Edward's smile just grew bigger, his finger trailing fire from my temple to my jaw and back up. This, of course, only made my blush deepen in color.

"I love you," he said softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us as close as physically possible, where there wasn't one part of us that wasn't touching the other. I place my forehead on his and inhaled deeply.

"I love you, too," I whispered. "So, so much."

Edward smiled and tilted his chin towards me, causing our lips to collide. I held him tighter against me, putting every ounce of strength I had into imprisoning him there as our lips moved together. I felt him smile, causing the same symbol of happiness appear on my face. He started to deepen the kiss and I followed suite without complaint. As we continued in bliss **(A/N: Yes, I stole that from Breaking Dawn)** my oxygen level was running low. Very low.

But, to put it in Edward's terms, since I didn't have any sense of self-preservation, I didn't pull away, but let myself suffocate until he realized what was happening.

It didn't take him too long, either. Edward pulled his lips from mine and let them travel down my jaw until they reached my neck. He continued to the base with sweet, sweet kisses. His hands that were resting on my hips, grazed over my sides in an intoxicating pattern that sent shivers down my back.

He traced my stomach, to my hips, up my ribs, and back down. We never went all the way, but I was wondering when we would. I knew we were in control right now – well he was, at least – and that was fine with me. We both wanted to wait to the wedding, but it couldn't come sooner. The sexual frustration between us was the cause when Jasper left the house and took Alice with him whenever we came over. Of course, Emmett only laughed.

"Bella," Edward whispered, pulling me from my thoughts. I just realized we'd stopped kissing and he was staring at me. I blushed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Us," I answered automatically.

"What about 'us'?" he said in that oh-so-soft tone of his.

I had no plans about telling him what _exactly_ I was thinking about. That was far too embarrassing for my taste. So, vague it is.

"What will happen," I said like we were talking about the weather.

I saw a frown appear on his face and his eyes slightly darken.

"It was good, very good," I recovered quickly.

Edward smiled. "And what do you think will happen?"

_Ummmmm…. Think, Bella. This is no time to draw a blank. Oh! I know._

"What is this, 20 questions?" I asked, my vice slightly shaky.

"Yes," he stated simply.

Crap. "Um, nothing too exciting happened. It was nothing actually," I said quickly.

"Nothing?" he asked flatly.

"Yep. Nothing." I was hoping he would just let it go.

"So 'nothing' made you zone out and stare into space while I was in the middle of kissing you?" He was smoldering me with those eyes of his.

"Yes," I managed to gasp out.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to get it out of you, since your not going to tell me," he smirked.

I was about to tell him that I already told him what I was thinking, when I found his lips on my neck and his hands on my hips.

His hands started that same pattern and his lips were very slowly traveling up my neck. I was focusing on breathing and that was it. I couldn't let him win.

His lips finally hit my jaw, but instead of going to my lips he lifted his mouth and looked me in the eye. "What were you thinking?"

After about 15 seconds my lungs took in just enough breath to rasp out, "Nothing."

He arched one perfect eyebrow and bent his head so our noses and foreheads were touching. "You sure?" he breathed right in my face. I barely got the muscle to nod my head yes.

This time, he flipped us over from our side to my back. He was hovering over me. His knees were straddling my hips and his hands were holding my wrists above my head. His face was in the same spot.

He kissed my temple, to the very corner of my mouth with dazzling, painful kisses. My heart tripled speed and my stomach did as many flip-flops as possible in one second. And my arms being above my head didn't help at all. I leaned toward his lips, expecting a kiss, but instead found that his lips were on my opposite temple, repeating the same course. Once he reached the corner of my mouth again my back arched, my body wishing he would just kiss me. He planted one kiss on each of my cheeks and stared at me with his topaz eyes.

"You sure you won't tell me what you're thinking?"

His eyes burned with a new passion I have never seen and his voice was soft and husky. It made my stomach clench and I wanted to arch me back again, but I refrained. I settled on a quick nod and struggled to pull my hands free of his grasp. I knew it was no use but that was just making the problem worse. He simply chuckled.

"You're not going any where."

He bent his lips to the base of my neck again but instead of traveling up my neck, they moved onto my shoulder, avoiding the strap of my camisole and down my arm. I felt my shirt in a new position, but I couldn't tell how. Stupid, swift vampire. The hem had been pulled higher above my belly-button until he finally stopped it a couple inches below my bra.

Edward moved his lips from my arm to my stomach. He kissed every inch, ignoring when I accidentally let a moan escape or my back arched.

He brought my hands together and gathered them in one of his own hands. He used his other to join his lips and caress my stomach.

Whenever he would move his hand across my hip bone or go slightly under the hem of my pants my stomach would clench and my entire torso would tremble.

Finally, he brought his head up to mine, but his hand still traced a line from one hip to the other under my hem line. My stomach was trembling terribly by now.

"Now, Bella, what on Earth were you thinking?"

His eyes were boring into mine and my breath that was already gasps picked up speed. My heart was beating so fast I thought I might need to see Carlisle about that.

In my view, I had three options:

Say "nothing" again and endure more torture

Say yes and get the use of my appendages back

Ignore him and squirm uselessly.

Since I didn't feel like giving in yet or to repeat myself, I chose option three.

Beneath him, I wriggled pointlessly. I moved my torso side to side while trying to pull my hand out of his hold. Yeah……not working too well.

He chuckled. "That's only making your problem worse and making me tighten my grip. And it's giving me more…motivation."

As he said this, I felt his hand venture all over my bare stomach and glide slowly over my thighs.

Okay, I think it's time for option two. His torture was becoming unbearable and I was about to combust at any given moment. Now, the next adventure was getting enough air to get anything out. Especially while his hands are on me.

"Okay" gasp "I was" gasp "thinking" gasp "about our" gasp "wedding" gasp "night," I whispered.

That was close enough and he would get the meaning.

I looked into his breath-taking face to see his trademark grin. I knew he wasn't going to let me live this one down. Ever.

Finally, I felt my hands freed. I immediately brought them down to where they were resting close to my shoulders.

Edward's hand never stopped moving and his other one was still above my head, keeping him balanced. His eyes were boring into mine and my unsteady heartbeats and gasps refused to slow.

I tried to sit up, but Edward wasn't moving.

"Who said you would be free if you told me."

I put my head back down on the ground and looked at him. His eyes were playful, but the fire was still in them. The lopsided grim I saw earlier turned into an evil smirk.

I found his lips, once again, on my neck, traveling towards my jaw.

But this time, instead of pulling away or doing some other torturous act, he let me kiss him.

My arms went behind his neck as he flipped us over so I was on top. His arms wove around my waist and pulled me closer.

I accepted and through my entire body into the kiss.

This kiss was urgent and passionate. His lips were careful, but at the same time carefree.

As our lips moved in sync, my body was quickly losing air. But instead of Edward saving me, I heard a loud, booming voice in the distance, laughing.

"Come on, you two. You can do that when Bella's changed," I heard Emmett yell before a loud snarl ripped from Edwards's chest as he pulled away. My face burned.

Emmett laughed again. "Except maybe you guys could do something R instead of measly PG-13."

"We're not all sex-addicted vampires like you Emmett. We actually have a base to or relationship that _doesn't_ include no-clothing," I snapped with out realizing what I was saying. I was angry he stopped Edward and me, but that wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth. I blushed furiously, causing Edward to chuckle.

Emmett just laughed again. "Come one, Alice wants to take you shopping."

I groaned. That was the last thing I wanted to do in my joyful mood. So I simply didn't move from Edward's chest and Edward didn't protest.

"She'll be mad," Emmett sang. I didn't care. Let her be mad. I just stuck my tongue out at him. Underneath me, Edward's wind-chime laugh rang out.

"We'll be there in ten minutes, Emmett," he called. I stared at him incredulously.

"Jerk," I finally mumbled.

"Hey, I got us ten minutes. And he was sending Alice to come get us. Trust me; she would've been much worse."

I responded with a peck on his lips. I went to go pull away, but I felt his hand behind my head.

Feeling my try for escape, he leaned back for a quick second. "Who said I was done kissing you."

I dodged his lips for one more sentence. "Don't use my line against me," I giggled.

He smiled and brought our lips together to create pure ecstasy.

And for the rest of those ten minutes, Edward and I kissed, getting rid of the sexual frustration he put between us during those seemingly hours of torment.

But, of course, once we tried to push our time limit, Edward's phone buzzed in his front pocket and a very angry Alice told us we could come home or she was sending Esme. And I definitely didn't want Esme seeing me in my current position, so we walked home, preparing to face less pleasing torture.


End file.
